Élet és egy gyilkosság
by GregSara
Summary: GregSara regény. Lesz folytatás!


**Helyszínelők: Élet és egy gyilkosság **

Greg/Sara regény

Gyilkossághoz riasztották a Las Vegasi helyszínelőket.

- Ki az áldozat? – kérdezte a helyszínre érő Greg.

- Ashley Pander, 19 éves, egyetemista. Valószínűleg leszúrták, a gyilkos fegyvert nem találtuk meg. – adta a választ Sara.

- A szomszéd néni riasztotta a rendőrséget, kölcsön akart kérni egy mixert az áldozattól. Vérnyomok nincsenek sehol, csak az áldozat vérzik, meg az alatta levő vér. – egészítette ki Grisom.

- Találtatok ujjlenyomatot? – Greg körülnézett.

- Még nem néztük át a házat. Miért késtél? – Grisom megragadta az alkalmat, hogy cikizze kollégáját.

- Fodrásznál voltam, és csak 3 percet késtem... – Greg próbálta menteni a menthetőt.

Grisom legyintett és elment, ki tudja hová?

- Jó a hajad – közölte Sara és folytatta a munkát.

Fáradságos munka után (az egész házat csak Greg és Sara kutatta át, mert Grisom viccelődve ((hahaha)) elküldte Warrickot és Nicket, hogy nem kell segítség.)

- Hogy bírtátok? – kérdezte később Catherine, aki meghallotta, mit csinált Grisom.

- Nehezen, de büszke lesz rám az a szadista – vigyorgott Greg.

Arcáról leolvadt a mosoly, mert Sara és Catherine furcsán néztek.

- Ott áll mögöttem, igaz?

- Igen, itt állok, Greg. A szadistát elfelejtem, ha tényleg büszke lehetek rád. Na, mit találtál?

- Megtaláltam a hűtőszekrényben a szomszéd néni, Mrs. Forder ujjlenyomatát a fagyott sonkán. Aztán a lány szobájában egy pisztolyt, amin szintén Mrs. Forder ujjlenyomata volt. És a java: Az áldozat szekrényében...

- Ne is mondd, kitalálom – mondta Grisom – megtaláltátok Mrs. Forder ujjlenyomatát a ruháin.

- Nem, Ashley barátja volt a szekrényben, lelőve, de semmi baj, főnök, majdnem eltaláltad...

Ennek a napnak is vége, már csak Greg van bent, éppen gondolkozik. Mrs. Forder... a pisztoly, a sonka, a mixer...

Ez az! A mixer!!! Rohant is a mixerhez. Amy, aki már elment, otthagyta az asztalon a mixer elemzését. 2 ujjlenyomat volt rajta. Az egyik Ashley Pander- é, a másik egy bizonyos Mark Decaro –é.

Mark Decaro. Magas, szőke kékszemű, Ashley osztálytársa. Semmi extra, soha nem csukták le ittas vezetésért sem, meg semmi.

„Majd holnap..." – gondolta Greg és haza sietett.

Kinyitotta az ajtót, ledobta a kulcsát az asztalra. A telefonján egy üzenet várta, amitől nagyon megijedt.

- Greg, siess, csak téged tudlak hívni... itt volt.. siess ...

Sara hangja olyan halkan csengett, valami baja történt, és őt hívta! Fogta a pisztolyát, és felhívta Warrickot.

- Hallo.

- Warrick, itt Greg.

- Greg, hajnali 2 van, és éppen megzavartál valamit...

- Bocs, de Sara hívott. Bajban van! Szólj Grisomnak! Én odamegyek. Siessetek!

Odaért a lány házához. Óvatosan felrohant a harmadik emeletre. A 33/A lakás ajtaja nyitva volt. Greg nagyon halkan berontott. A lakás nagyon megváltozott. Már amennyire emlékezett. Őszintén, egyszer járt itt, amikor Sara szülinapja volt. Akkor olyan rend volt, most mindenhol törött bútorok, szanaszét minden, látszólag üresen.

- Sara! Sara, itt vagy?

- Greg?

Sara hangja nagyon gyenge volt. Greg rohant a hang irányába. Sara a feldöntött szekrény alatt feküdt, Greg úgy látta, hogy több szúrásnyom van a lányon, és a fegyver is megtalálta, Sara hasában.

- Nyugi, mindjárt ide jönnek a többiek! Kitartás – közben felállította a szekrényt.

- Greg, itt volt

A fiú letérdelt mellé. Nagyon fájt, hogy így látja. A késhez nem mer hozzáérni, nehogy elvérezzen.

- Ki volt itt?

- Magas, szőke... Nem tudom. Azt mondta, álljunk le a nyomozással. Nem tudom, hogy jött fel. Rosszul vagyok.

- Sara, majd minden OK lesz, csak bírd ki. Mondjak egy viccet? Mit csinál az etióp kisgyerek, amikor talál egy tál rizst? Nyit egy éttermet...

- Jaj, Greg, ez gonosz. Éhes vagyok. Fáj a hasam.

- Hát ez nem jött be. Akkor gondolj arra, amikor jósoltam neked...

_-És íme itt az eredmény. Tetszik a sapkám?_

_- Sapka? Egy turbán... A jósok viselnek ilyet, Greg._

_- Jó, Sara. Jósolok neked!_

_- Na._

_- Majd férjhez mész egy okos, vicces és jóképű helyszínelőhöz, aki még nem az, de majd igen. Megmenti az életed... És nézd, mit látok, a neve..._

_- Greg, add ide az eredményeket, és ne bohóckodj. Mi van a fejeden? – Grisom elég furcsán nézett._

_- Főnök, odaadtam Saranak. _

- Az jó volt, és olyan jól állt neked a turbán – Sara sápadt arcán halovány mosoly tűnt fel.

- Akkor magamra gondoltam – csúszott ki Greg száján.

- Tudom – a lány becsukta a szemét.

- Sara... Még egy kicsit... – Greg megfogta a lány nyakát és a csuklóját. Alig volt pulzusa.

Abban a pillanatban berontott Warrick, Nick, Grisom és Catherine.

- Greg mi történt?

- Hol voltatok?

- Hívtunk mentőt.

A mentősök is bementek a feldúlt lakásba, hordágyra tették Sara-t és elvitték.

- Greg, menj haza. – Grisom érezte, hogy Greg mennyire letört.

- Be kell mennem hozzá!

- Nem tehetsz semmit! Nem a te hibád!

- Gil, nem érted meg, hogy én... hogy én... **szeretem **őt!

Greg kirohant a házból és a kórházig meg sem állt.

Sara-t éppen műtötték. Az orvost csak néhány percre kapta el.

- Nem mondhatok semmit, csak, hogy pihenjen le. A műtét előtt sok vért vesztett, kéne egy donor. A szívműködés emiatt lassú. Komoly beavatkozást nem tehetünk emiatt. Most géppel tartjuk életben. A kés pengéje még a sebben van, ha kivesszük, elvérzik.

- Milyen vér kéne?

- Ritka. A nullás. Nem hiszem, hogy találunk ilyen, mert ha legkésőbb holnap nem kap vért, meghalhat.

- Én nullás vagyok!

- Biztos benne?

- Igen, azonnal vegyék ki! Akárhogy!

- Jöjjön velem. Kell azért egy 10 perces vizsgálat, mert ha mégsem nullás, akkor megint ott tartunk, hogy meghalhat, hiszen akárkinek adhat, de csak nullástól kaphat.

- Tudom! Csak csinálja már!

Fél óra múlva Greg a Sara melletti ágyban feküdt, tele csövekkel. A lány nagyon sápadt volt, de még mindig mosolygott, úgy ahogy elájult.

Greg érezte, hogy szédül, de mindent Saraért. Lassan lehunyta a szemeit és elaludt. (vagy elájult)

Reggel ébredt csak fel.

- Hol vagyok? – kérdezte az éppen belépő orvost.

- Sanders, a kis álomszuszék. Hogy érzi magát?

- Jól, de éhes vagyok. Mennyi az idő?

- Tíz óra.

- Csak? Ilyen pihent vagyok? Most megmásznám a Mount Everest -et is!

- Sanders, már 2 napja alszik. Nagyon nem bírja a tűt... Meg sok vért adott.

- Mi van?

- A vérvétel óta 2 nap telt el, és maga csak aludt.

- És Sara?

- Ő nagyon jól van. Már másnap megműtöttük, jól ment. És tegnap haza is engedtük. Tudja milyen jó vére van? Igazi ritkaság? Nagyon jó a forradásképző képessége?

Greg felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Hamar gyógyulnak a sebek. Miss Sidle nagyon remekül festett! És ha nem bánja, vettünk még vért magától, és eltettük. Így 3 litert csapoltunk le. Ne aggódjon, a szíve is jó, maga is hazamehet. Egészséges.

Azzal a doki kiment.

Greg magára kapkodta a ruháit és rohant volna Sarahoz, de valami nagy és szőrös eléállt.

- Greg, felébredtél? Éppen téged kereslek. Mi van az Ashley ügyben?

- Grisom, most keltem fel, 3l-t lecsapoltak tőlem, és te az Ashley ügyről kérdezel? Mellesleg, amit tudok az az asztalodon van. Odatettem tegnap. Akarom mondani, a 2 napja. És most Sarahoz kell mennem. Otthon van?

Grissom bólintott. A távozó Greg után nézett.

- Milyen naív! Milyen felelőtlen és milyen... szerelmes...


End file.
